A Pure Saiyaness
by AmericanCowGirl44
Summary: This is the story of Bulma, a pure Saiyaness that can't fight. She has lived on Earth for the past 18 years and is finally able to come home. Vegeta is turning 18 and must choose his mate. Bulma doesn't think he would ever look her way, but what does she do when she sees him for the first time? Who will he choose? Set on vegeta sei
1. Chapter 1

**A Pure Saiyaness**

Hello ppl of Earth! This is the author of this fine story speaking! ** looks over and sees a kid talking*** hey you! Yeah you! Stop talking while I'm talking! Anyways as I was saying, this is my first Bulma and Vegeta fanfiction. Soo.. Yeah. I am also writing this on my iPod and I don't have a Beta and all of that good stuff. So tell me what ya think of the story. Like it? Hate it? I wanna know! Flames are accepted, if you have something to say about my story, well by all means say it. I don't mind at all.

DISCLAIMER: sadly, I do not own anything that has to do with dragon ball z. :(

PROLOGUE

Dear Diary,

Today is the day! It's finally come! I've waited my whole life for this day to come! You're probably wondering, what is this crazy chick talking about? Well let me enlighten you. I am a rare Saiyaness, who has been hidden on a planet called Earth. The king and queen of my planet wanted to hide me from a Tyrannosaurus Rex, named Frieza. I know you're thinking, Tyrannosaurus Rex means a dinosaur, well not in this case. On Earth it's Latin for ' Tyrant Lizard King', so I thought it fit Frieza's description well. Anyways, today is my 18th birthday, and I am being shipped back to planet Vegetasei on request of the king and queen. They are asking me to return for the Prince's 18th birthday, because he is to choose a mate. So they want every Saiyaness present so that he can choose witch one is suitable. I don't know why they want me to return. I'm nothing but a third class that doesn't even know how to fight. The only thing good about me is I'm a genius. All of Planet Vegetasei's technology, was created by me. Unbelievable I know. People say I am also the most beautiful and purest Saiyaness there is, but according to me, I think they're wrong. Anyways, after the prince chooses someone, that's obviously not going to be me, I will not cry. I'll put on a fake smile and congratulate him. And his new mate. Then I'll be on my merry way to and even further planet than Earth and try to forget everything that happened. But I am really excited that I get to see my twin brother, Kakarot. Or as I call him Goku.

Fly on,

Bulma Briefs

I placed my journal in the last capsule I had packed for Planet Vegetasei. I looked at my alarm clock and saw I only had 2 minutes before the Saiyans that were to escort me were going to leave me! I rushed to get all the capsules that were strowed out on my bed and get them into my bag. I swiftly ran down the stairs and outside to the awaiting ship and greeted my escorts. The huffed a sour reply. So I guess they never were taught manners. Shame on their parents, I thought quietly to myself. I boarded the ship and was shown to my living quarters.

The room was not even half the size of my old room. It barely even fit a twin sized bed and desk in there. I walked into the bathroom and about hurled. It was absolutely horrid. I remembered I brought my cleaning bot that I built a few years back, so I quickly looked through my capsules trying to find it. But when i did finally find it, I saw that it was broken. Silently cursing the universe I walked outside and tried to find someone to direct me to the lab, or somewhere I could repair my bot.

" Excuse me girl, what are you doing wandering the halls?" A guard asked distainfully.

" I'm trying to find a place to repair my bot, because apparently no one on this rust bucket of bolts knows how to clean!" I shot back.

He growled and said, " Down the hall and to the left, second door on you're right."

I thanked the rude man and walked off. When I reached my destination, I saw the pilot room/ control room. I unsuspectingly glanced in there and saw that it was going to take three days to get to Vegetasei. I don't think I could last three days on this disgrace of a ship with all these poor excuses of men. I'll end up killing myself before that happens!

When I arrived to the lab, I saw that it was almost as decent as my personal lane on Earth. I thanked Kami and got down to business. It took me about five minutes to repair my cleaning bot, and I already found my self bored to death. I tried to think of something to do but kept drawing up blanks. Then it hit me like a steamroller on concrete. I'll give the prince a birthday gift. But what do I make a prince of an entire empire for his birthday? I tried to think harder but couldn't come up with anything. What if I made him a gravity room? That sounded good enough to me.

••• The Next Morning •••

By now, I had already completed the blueprints for the gravity room, and was pondering on what materials should be used for it to function properly.

" Girl! You are needed in the control room!" a soldier shouted.

" Fine! You don't have to shout! You are only two foot behind me!" I screeched. I rushed out of the room before he could reply and ran to the control room.

" What do you bafoons need?" I questioned.

" We are way ahead of course, and will be entering Vegetasei's atmosphere in a few minutes. I suggest you get everything you need rounded up and together. Then come back in here as quickly as possible." the commander ordered me.

" Who do you think you are ordering me around like some slave? I am a lady, a Saiyaness! Under the private protection of the king and queen themselves! You have no authority over me." I exploded in a fit of rage.

" I think I do. Because I am the captain of the ship and you are merely cargo in my eyes. So I suggest you do as I say. You have no authority over me either. You couldn't even defend yourself if someone were to attack you. You're such a disgrace to the Saiyans." he insulted. I turned around and walked out the door. I pulled out my almost invisible voice recorder and smirked. Im a genius! I never like that captain to begin with, this is just the icing on top of the cake!

I walked back to my room and got everything together when the ship started shaking. I ran back into the control room.

" What the **** is going on?!" I shouted.

" Strap yourself down! We're entering the planet's atmosphere. " a guard instructed me. I did as I was told because I didn't feel like being turned into a shake before I got to even meet the prince.

The ship violently shook for about five seconds before we were guiding smoothly to the landing bay.

As soon as the ship touched to the dock, I rushed back into my room grabbed my bag, and waited for the hatch of the ship to open. When it finally did I saw the royal family there waiting to greet me. I walked to the queen and bowed.

" You're majesty." I said.

" Oh Bulma dear, no need to be formal. We know each other well enough that you know I don't like to be called my title by my friends." She informed me with a stern look on her face.

" As you wish… Kairi." I replied. I then turned to the king.

" You're highness." I bowed again. He laughed, " that's better, I am not as lenient as my queen. I expect you to call me by my title unless I say other wise." the king said.

" Yes sir." I said. I stood up and walked to the prince.

" My Prince." I bowed.

" Rise. I will not be called Prince, if you want my respect, you will called me only by full title. " he growled.

" As you wish. Prince Vegeta. "

AS I WAS SAYING EARLIER! This is just the prologue to this whole story. If you want me to continue I will. If not then I guess I still am going to continue it! And if you like my story, or completely hate my story, please do me a favor and hit that little button at the bottom of the screen. Do you see it? It's a little button, can ya see it now? It says REVIEW! Please review my story! Thanks!

Fly on,

Rae


	2. Chapter 1 Goku!

Immmm Backkkkk! Haha lol this chapter is lonnnng. So get ya a nice bag of popcorn and some coke and enjoy!and I just wanna make a special shout ou to ' sweetgilda ' they were the only one who reviewed my story and I just wanna say thank you sooo much!

Chapter 1

Goku!

" Good Girl, now leave my presence." the prince commanded. I turned and walked away to stand next to the queen. I inwardly shot the prince the middle finger.

" Bulma dear, this is Broly. He will be your personal guard and escort. He shall accompany you everywhere you go. " Kairi informed me.

" thank you Kairi." I walked to her and gave her a sincere hug.

" You're welcome dear!" she exclaimed while hugging back. I then turned to Broly.

" hello Broly." I greeted him with an outstretched hand.

" Miss." he replied taking my hand and shaking it. He motioned for me to follow him. I did. As we were walking away, I heard the king shout towards us.

" Dinner will be at 6. Don't be late. " the king told me.

" Yes your majesty." I said over my shoulder. We walked off the landing bay and into the castle. We went up what seemed like a thousand stairs before we finally reached a long corridor. I opened the door to my apartment and gasped.

I was amazed by the fine decor of my new apartment. The royal insignia was on everything. It was absolutely and extroadanarily beautiful.

I sat my things down and started to unpack a few things.

I turned to Broly and asked, " Do you know my brother Goku? You may know him as the name of Kakarot. "

" You mean cousin Goku? Yes ma'am, he will be arriving in 3... 2... 1"

He was cut short by my brother yelling my name.

" Bulma!" goku shouted while enveloping me in a bear hug. Broly just shook his head and laughed.

" Goku!" I hugged him back. All the while laughing along with Broly.

" I've missed you so much. " he said into my shoulder.

" and I you. " I returned finally calming the laughs.

" Do you know why I'm here?" I asked hopeful. I truthfully didn't know the whole reason why I was here.

He sighed.

" The queen believes that the prince will choose you to be his mate. " he explained. I was stunned. The queen thought the prince would choose me? I walked out of the apartment while shaking my head and tried to stiefle the tears. It took everything I had in me not to break down and wallow away the pain.

" What's wrong are you not happy?" he asked with clear concern in his voice. He kneeled down beside me and wiped away the one tear that had fallen.

" I would be happy if I were to be an eligible mate for the prince when I'm obviously not, " I paused, " The prince needs a queen. Not a pure genius. Not an ugly, poor excuse, WEAK Saiyaness. Not me." I whispered with pain in my voice.

" Bulma, " he tried but could find no words. He looked behind me at I don't know what and went silent. Little did I know that the prince was standing at his door to his royal apartment. I quickly straightened my self up and wiped away the tears. Trying to erase any weakness that was showing on my face.

" Keep it down. I actually like to sleep. I don't want to be kept up all night with your wallowing. It's not my fault you're a poor excuse of a Saiyaness." he grumbled.

" Yes sir Prince Vegeta. " I bowed. I turned around and walked into my room slamming the door in my brother's and I guess cousin's faces.

They tried to get me to open the door, they even threatened to blast it down, but I wasn't going to let them in.

I tried to find my blueprints for the Prince's present but I couldnt locate them. I silently cursed AGAIN on my bad luck. Then I remembered the capsule I put in my boot, not wanting anyone to steal it. I reached down in my boot and thanking Kami, found it.

I opened the capsule and got the blueprints out. I tried to think of the materials again but I still kept drawing up blanks. I looked through more of my capsules and finally found the perfect material. A vibranium alloy that's been proven to be the most durable component in history.

I quickly got to work, trying to finish it as quick as possible.

••• The next Morning•••

I only got half an hour of sleep last night because I was trying to finish the prince's gift. I didn't even eat dinner. DINNER! Oh no I missed the dinner with the royal family! I'm soooo dead. I rushed to make myself presentable to the world and literally ran into a brick wall. Or so I thought.

" Oh least favorite cousin," Beoly said in a sing song voice, " Where do you think youre going?" he asked.

" I'm going to apologize to the king and queen. I missed the dinner that they had invited me to last night. You Jerk! You should've reminded me!" I shouted while poking his chest.

" But you locked yourself in you're apartment! I can't blast through royal doors!" he defended himself.

" Touché." I replied.

He held out his arm in a Comicle way and we hilariously skipped to the throne room. I was stopped by guards.

"state your business." one of the halted.

" I wish permission to speak to the king and queen."

" permission granted." the other one growled. I pushed open the mighty doors and walked to the king. I got down on one knee and bowed.

" Rise." his voice boomed.

" My king, and queen, I wish to apologize for last night. I never showed up for dinner. I was extremely busy and forgot the time. I truly am sorry." I apologized.

" It is quite alight my dear. But if I may ask what were you doing that made you forget the time?" the queen asked.

" I was building a gravity room so that I could possibly train, and become stronger." I lied.

" Oh Bulma dear, " the king cooed," you can't gain any power, blue Saiyans can never have a power level over five." he laughed. Oh that's just great that I find out now.

" I was unaware of that. But maybe the gravity chamber will be a good birthday gift for the prince?"

" indeed it will." the king said.

" Well please excuse me, I need to go get ready for the Prince's birthday party this evening, it seems to already be 3 o'clock." I bowed and walked away.

When I walked out, Broly was waited for me, propped up against the nearby wall.

" So how did it go?" he asked.

" I think it went swell." I said.

It took me a full five hours to get ready for the party. I looked at the clock and saw I only had five minutes to spare. I decided I would wrap the capsule that contained the gravity room up for the prince.

By the time I was done, I had just enough time to get to party. I walked out the door with Broly trailing behind me and set course for the party.

When I got there, I told Broly to go enjoy himself. He tried to protest but I told him I will be safe with the prince.

I looked around for the prince and saw him conversating with some idiotic, clearly stuck up , elit Saiyanesses. I walked over and interrupted them.

" Excuse me Prince Vegeta, may I speak to you in private?" I pleaded with my eyes.

" Fine. Please excuse me ladies."

I dragged him to a secluded spot in the corner of the room and got out the capsule.

" What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

" It's your birthday gift and congratulations gift." I handed him the gift.

" What is in it?"

" A gravity room. It speeds up your training tenfold" I explained.

" Hn." is all he said.

" Is that ALL you're going to say is 'Hn''? Seriously dude I worked my bit off to make you a half decent present and that's all you have to say! I can't believe you!" I stormed off. But before I could get far he grabbed my arm and crashed his lips to mine...

Dun dun Duuuhnnnnnnn! Wat did ya think? Huh? Is it better than the prologue was? I tried a good bit harder! But could you, as the readers, do me a humongous favor? Hit that little review button at the bottom of the screen, thank you! And just so ya know i accept flames because i wanna know wat everyone thinks of my story!Until next time!

Fly on,

Rae


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiii ppl!

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

Hey, I will not be updating as much anymore, because the weekend is over and I have all honors adv. classes in 8 th grade. Soo I will try to update as much as I can! I'm terribly sorry!

ANYWAYS On with the story! Also, I want to say thanks to all of the ppl who reviewed my story!

Chapter 2

I was stunned. I couldn't believe the prince kissed me. Me! A lowly third class saiyan. When he finally ended the kiss, he didn't say a word and just walked off. He just walked off?! Without a word to be said?! What a jerk! He is gonna get a piece of my mind! I don't care if he's the royal jack*** prince or not!

I walked away from the dark and secluded corner, and tried to find Broly. But to no avail. I didn't see him anywhere. Oh well. I'll just try and find the lab myself.

I rushed inconspicuously to the door, and looked behind me to make sure no one was following me. I walked to the main hall and took a left. Watch to get to the lab it'll probably end up on the right. With my luck it would.

I kept walking and came up to a glass door. On the other side it had operating tables and had blood bags in a cabinet. Well I found the medical bay. I walked in and tried to find someone to point me in the right direction of the lab.

" Hello?! Anybody here?" I yelled.

" Miss do you need something?" a little girl asked.

" Yes do you know the way to the lab?" I asked her with a sincere look.

" Yes ma'am. Just go back out the glass door, and keep going straight, you'll end up passing the main hall. It'll be the door at the end of the corridor. " the girl gave me the directions as if I was retarded for not knowing the way. I thanked the girl and went on my way to the lab. I knew it would be the complete opposite of the way I went.

When I passed the main hall I saw Broly walking away from the party and searching for me. ' oh no' I thought to myself. I started to run almost completely quiet. I almost reached the door when I heard Goku and Broly calling my name. I ran even harder trying to reach te door before they saw me.

Luckily, I got inside the door and quickly hid. They came up to the door of the lab and couldn't see me. And apparently couldn't sense my ki either. That's wonderful to know.

As the night went on, I enjoyed myself. I actually had fun working in the lab. At least, a lot more fun than at the party with the royal jack***.

When I was finally tired, I quietly walked back to my room. I opened te door and Broly was asleep in a chair in my living room. Aww he probably was worried sick about me. I felt bad so I went and got him a blanket.

I opened the door to my room and saw my diary on the window bench. It's been a couple of days since I wrote in it so I decided to wait a little bit longer before going to bed so that I could write in it. I walked over to it and picked it up and started to write.

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since you heard from me, I know. No hard feelings, right? Anyways, time to recap what has happened in the past three days. I met Vegeta, reunited with my brother, and discovered that my escort was my cousin. I have had many brunches with my brother and we even went out to do some things. I have developed a wonderful love hate relationship with cousin Broly. Annd I have had multiple, multiple fights with Vegeta as well. ( A/N I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANY OF THE FIGHTS, BUT I HAVEN'T HAD ANY INSPRIATION FOR THEM... I WILL TRY HARDER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!) Don't worry they weren't hand to hand fights, they were verbal fights. Any ways, one month from now the Prince shall choose his mate, and the future queen to rule beside him. That pretty much sums up these three horrible days. Until next time!

Fly On,

Bulma

I know that this was a much shorter chapter but it's all part of the bigger picture! Annd I also know that there hasn't been a whole lot of V B moments but I need to get everything in the story organized first... There will be a lot of moments in the fourth and fifth chapter. Not very many in the next one but a few more in the later ones! Again if you hate me for not enough V B moments, there will be more to come I promise! And if you would like to help me out with something, could please click that review button? I just can't seem to reach it! Thanks!

Fly On,

Rae


	4. Important Author Note 1

Hi ppl who read my story! Some people PM me and I have decided to give Bulma the following powers:

- she will be able to turn invisible if she stays still for more than one min. And later she will learn to control it to where she can become invisible at will.

- and her last power, she will be able to control the weather. No special description comes with this power.

And I wanna say thanks to the people who put feedback on Wat they think should happen, and I loved some of the ideas! I'm serious! It's just for me, as the author, I don't think I could incorporate those ideas into THIS story. Now maybe if it was a different story line then I could, it's just not possible with how I want this story to turn out. And again I'm sorry if this makes the ppl mad, but I couldn't do it. Please don't hate me!

Fly on,

Rae


	5. Chapter 4

Dear Wonderful Ppl Who Read My Story,

I am really sorry that I haven't been updating. I forgot that on top of all my school work, that I also have tennis practice until 8. And even worse, my baby sister was born and I can't think clearly! I am really sorry if I disappoint you guys and gals. I am trying the best I can, and I am trying to incorporate my description words and stuff.

Anyways I just wanna give a shout out to two of my reviewers!

SORAMATT: you are right, the whole invisibility thing was just plane retarded. I don't know what the crap I was thinking. Im glad you told me that it wasn't a good idea. So I give you a personal thanks!

SONIA- S.A: I will try my hardest to give more emotion into the story. I promise. I will even take more time to write the story and not try to rush it. And when I get a little older I may even rewrite the story when I have more education, and I will use more descriptive and emotional words!

And also, I'm gonna take your advice and have Bulma and Vegeta's relationship developed slowly. And I also give you a personal thanks!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4

The next few days were a breeze, I minded my own business in the lab and was never bothered by the royal pain in the arse. Broly and I still joked around and I even taught Goku and him how to enhance their ki sensing.

~Time Skip~

I was tinkering with a training bot, trying to get it to move around more efficiently, when a royal guard walked into my office.

" You have been summoned by Queen Kairi. She expects you to be in the gardens in no longer than five min. " he grumbled out with an odd look on his face.

" Ok, I'll be right there." I replied all the while trying to get the oil from the bot's parts off of my hands. I sat the wet cloth filled with oil in its designated basket, and walked casualy to the door. Being cautious to lock the door to my office as I was leaving.

I left Broly earlier that day because I gave him the day off. He wasn't very happy about it, but my persuasion is too good for him to ignore.

I started to walk in the direction of the gardens, while trying to remember how to get there. Ahh now I remember, all I have to do is take another right then go down that long hallway, take a left and it'll be the fourth door on the left. I think. I mentally cursed myself for not remembering.

I went the way I thought that the gardens was, and soon found myself staring into the gorgeous blue eyes of the queen.

" You're late. " she stated scornfully.

" Yes I know, I had a hard time getting all of the oil off of my hands. " I apologized.

" That's quite all right." she said paused, " but I have something I need to tell you about. It seemed as though you inherited your father's brains an intelligence, while also inheriting your mother's power, the ability to control the weather. That is why you have such odd coloring, and arent able to fight. " Kairi informed me.

" So... So y-you're saying... I-I can c-control the weather?" I stuttered all the while trying not to hyperventilate. Kairi just smiled when I failed to talk.

" Yes. And now I will begin you're training. I will teach you everything you need to know to be in control of such great power. When I am through with you, the people of the universe will tremble beneath your feet. When you are mad, mountains will shake, when you are happy, the sun/suns will shine brightly, when you are sad, rain will pour and oceans will thrash." She finally finished. As she said that, I don't know why but I got chill bumps on my arms. It just sounded so cool.

"Cool." was all I managed to say. Cool? Really Bulma? Cool?! That's all you could come up with? Smooth. Real smooth. I inwardly cursed at my mental battle.

" Great. Now training will commence in exactly 1 hour. Put on one of those things that surfers from that mud ball planet wear. It may get a little wet or dry or... Hot. " the queen smirked as she walked off. I turned around and walked casualy out of the gardens and back into the palace.

I padded quietly down the halls to my apartment and unlocked my door. I walked to my secret stash of capsules and looked for the one labled 'BEACH'. When I finally found it I unlocked it and started to go through the metal bins. I didn't see a piece of metal jutting out and I cut my wrist. Bad. I mentally cursed, again, and resumed the task at hand. I grabbed my surf suit and swiftly changed into it.

I closed the capsule and walked out of the room. But as I was walking, I ran into a brick wall. Or so I thought was a brick wall.

" Watch where you're-" Vegeta started to say but a stopped and stuck his nose to the air. " Are you bleeding?" he asked with no hint of worriedness or anything.

" No" I shot out. I don't have time to deal with him right now, I whined to no one but myself. He grabbed my wrist that coincidentally was bleeding out like I don't know what and I winced at the throbbing pain I was feeling from it. He pushed my sleeve up and examined my wrist.

" What happened?"

" Nothing important. Now I have to go I'm already late!" I almost shouted at him with my eyes pleading for him to let go of my wrist.

" No. You need medical attention. " he gripped my wrist tighter and started to pull me in the direction of the med bay. I struggled even more against the iron grip but knew he wouldn't let go.

He cursed and threw me over his shoulder. I yelled in his ear to put me down but all he did was growl like a ferocious lion. He jumped out a window, trying to get to the med bay faster, and started to fly there. I was starting to get very angry with the prince for not putting me down. ' I am going to be in SO much trouble with his mother!' I mentally panicked. Before I could think of and escape route, the ground started to shake. It crescendoed until the prince finally lost his focus and let his grip falter. I wriggled loose and hooked onto a nearby tree branch.

I climbed down and started to run to the gardens and I found a very angry and shooken up queen waiting for me.

IM REALLY SORRY IF THIS WAS TOO SHORT BUT, I thought I would leave ya on a cliff hanger. I tried a lot harder on this chappy but I'm not sure what y'all think about it. Again I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I have had a lot going on. Please leave me feedback on what you think!

Ride on,

Rae


End file.
